Something More
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Beth leaves Mick, and he needs the usual comfort. But Josef isn't up for the usual friendliness though. SLASH.


Title: Something More  
Author: skrainbows  
Fandom: Moonlight  
Pairing: Josef/Mick  
Rating: R for sexuality and language  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Warning: I am new to this slash business so please forgive any horribleness of the story?

* * *

Mick sat with a loud plop at his coffee table. He'd done it again, fallen in love with the wrong woman. First was Coraline, now Beth...

He poured himself a glass of scotch thinking everything over again in his head. Things had seemed to be going so well. He had told her everything even brought out the L word and meant it. Or, at least he thought he did...but Beth just flat out told him she was done. And to add injury to insult, she called the cops when he wouldn't leave, almost resulting in a mishap.

After about an hour of wallowing in his sorrow, Mick soon came to realize he couldn't drink away his problems. He needed a quick fix; he needed Josef.

This wasn't anything new; they'd been doing this for awhile. When one of them needed it, they allowed their friendship to push the boundaries. But that's all it was; comfort. Being dead and alone sucked.

Mick sloshes the rest of the scotch about in his glass before painfully swallowing it down. He was drunk and it was either this or he'd start crying.

He stumbled over to the kitchen country, grabbing the phone off the hook. He liked things the way they were before; he'd never had a mobile and didn't intend on starting now. He punched in Josefs numbers, his digits knowing their way around to the buttons easily.

After letting it ring for a few, Josef picked up. He knew what Mick wanted, he knew what had happened. He always knew. But after all these years, all these generations they'd lived together, why couldn't Mick see if was so much more to him than comfort?

"Can...can you come over? I have scotchh." Mick slurs into the reciever, his voice catching.

Josef sighs rubbing his forehead. "I told you she was no good for you."

"Please." Mick breathes. Josef hated when he was like this. Mick enjoyed the illusion of strength and control. To all others, he was unflappable. But not to Josef. His oldest friend was the only one he'd ever felt safe enough around to be vulnerable. The little hitch in his voice was what kept Josef coming; what always shook his resolve.

"Only if you're on your knees." Josef finally replied in his perfected tone of arrogance, meaning it in more ways than one. He hung up, and sure enough, his body was alreay leading him out.

When he arrived, Mick had pulled himself together. He had another glass of scotch in his hand but it was untouched.

Josef raised his eyebrow silently run sauntered in as if he owned the place. "You know, Mick, this is the last time." he says aridly as he sits before the fire, legs stretched out before him.

Mick goes to pour his friend a glass of gin and tonic, knowing exactly what he'll like but stops as he hears those words, his red eyes watching Josef.  
"What do you mean?" he asks, feeling his throat constrict. This was worse than Beth.

"I'm not your toy. You don't belong with Coraline or Beth or any of them." Josef looks up then, meeting Mick's eyes. "You belong with me."

Mick stares at first, unsure what to do, the situation completely beyond his control. Josef did it; he broke the rules. And so casually. He swallows, and goes back to making the drink. "Now's not the time for your games.

With inhuman speed, Josef is there, wrapping an arm around Mick's waist, quietly lowering the drink back to the counter with his other hand. He nuzzles Mick's neck, nibbling on his ear before finally whispering "I love you."

Mick closes his eyes, feeling an erection growing already. His body heats instantly but of all the pleasures he's feeling, he's most surprised by how good that felt. He opens his mouth about to say something when Josef kisses gently along his cheek and jaw to his mouth, causing Mick to moan. "Shh...shh...you don't have to say anything, but when you're ready, just know I'll be here." Josef whispers, his smart ass remarks gone for now. Just like he could bring out the weakness in Mick, Mick could bring out the sentimentality in him.

Mick nods, letting Josef lead him to the living room, confused and needy. He opens his eyes as Josef teased open his buttons and feels a sudden strong desire for his friend. Roughly he pushes Josef to the wall, tugging down his pants and forgeting about silly things like buttons an zippers. He grips him in his palm, adding in the perfect mix of caresses and tugs.

Josef's back arches in slightly as he meets Mick's eyes, a smirk toying on his lips. "I thought we agreed you'd be on your knees."

The words barely leaving his mouth before he's down, his mouth replacing his hands as he glides his tongue along. Josef balls his Mick's hair into fists, pushing himself deeper into his throat. "Oh, fuck...yes." he mumbles, wondering how he'll eve live without this.

Once Josef is coated with saliva Mick pulls away meeting his eyes again. "Fuck. Me." he growls.

Josef doesn't hesitate, falling to the ground with his friend and pulling him into position as they both tear off clothes. Eager, neither hesitate biting and entering each other, the ecstacy reaching it's peak for both of them in the same moment causing a mess of blood, fangs and semen.

Afterwards, Mick lies back on the floor, one arm behind Josef's head, toyong with his hair as Josef's legs lay draped across his thighs. Both are breathing heavily and as far Mick is concerned, Beth and Coraline never excisted.

"I love you too." Mick whispers, thinking Josef has drifted off to some sleep like state. Tonight ha proved that for him. He was right. He belonged with Josef.

Josef's eyes slit open, a smile hitting his face. "I told you." he says for the second time tonight.

Mick blushes but seeing that he's awake, can't help the desire already making him grow hard again. "Fu-" he starts to whisper, but Josef's already atop him, kissing his chest.

And so ended the friendship that was Mick and Josef, but it was only the begining of something far better.


End file.
